Back to Wonderland
by HattersGirl13
Summary: 16 years after Alice and Hatter left Wonderland they Have 3 kids On Emmy and Penny's 15th birthday DG comes new york to tell them something terrible has happened in wonderland this story is about Emmy,penny and Andrews adventures in wonderland.
1. Back to the Past

**Back To Wonderland**

**Hey guys, hattersgirl13 here ! So here's a short summery of this story: 16 years after Alice and Hatter left Wonderland it's the night before they celebrate their twin's Emmy and Penny's 15****th**** birthday when a message from Jack's great-great-grandson comes saying something terrible has happened in Wonderland. Here holds the untold story of Alice's kids Emmy, Penny, and Andrews' adventures in wonderland. Oh and did I mention my dear friend who would like to be known as hatterfan is co-writing this story with me! Hope you enjoy! Wait one more thing this chapter is a trial if u want us write this story please review saying so**

**Chapter 1**

**Back To The Past**

**Alice's pov**

"It's beautiful Hatter!" I said as Hatter led me into a small park full of flowers. We've been dating for three months today. As we walked along the path his arm around my shoulder warming me up along with the purple coat he gave me the first day we met, that was a day I would never forget. Ever since the day hatter came to earth and left his home in Wonderland he introduces himself to people as David, I would say it's the prefect name because he's flawless but I can't because he has flaws and thats why I love him, I thought to myself before noticing we had stopped. When I turned to see what was going on hatter was there on one with a small black velvet box in his hand.

"Alice, I have loved you from the day we met, and will love you to the day I die. Yes, I know I'm not prefect but please will you marry me?" Hatter said while removing his top hat and opening the box revilng a ring.

"Cinderella walked on broken glass, Sleeping Beauty let a life time pass. Belle fell in love with a beast, Jasmine chose a poor man, Ariel spent her life on land, Anastasia gave up her crown so why shouldn't I marry a mad hatter? Of coarse, I'll marry you!" I replied my vision bluring with tears of joy as Hatter slid the ring on finger! When I looked up from Hatters' eyes I saw a little girl in a blue skipping towards us her blond hair and blue eyes reminded me of Jack.

"Don't cry! The ring is soooo big and shinny you should be happy, like when my daddy gave me a ring!" the little girl said when she saw the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's not as big or as shinny as the Stone of Wonderland." Hatter whispered in my ear as the little girl ran towards the forest. When the young girl reached the forest edge a beautiful woman stepped out of the trees, she was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. When I gazed into her eyes I knew right then who it was. Standing there with the little girl holding their hands was Jack and Duchess, the rulers of Wonderland.


	2. Back to The OZ

Back To Wonderland

Chapter 2

Back to the O.Z.

**Hey guys, this is really short cuz it's kinda like a filler chapter, I promise the next will be longer! ok so chapter is 16 years after Hatter asked Alice to Marry him .DG is making her first appearance in this chapter yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Syfy's Alice or Tin Man or any the shows character, but I do own Emmy, Penny, Andrew, and the Heart brothers! Yay****  
**  
**DG pov**  
I walk along the path that leads to the castle that Justin Heart has ruled Wonderland from in the past year me and Azcadelia have been here. How we got here I'm still not to sure I mean we know the OZ is the outer zone of the earth but now we're thinking it's like a Bridge between wonderland and earth. There had never been a Strom in the OZ before that day, it was around a year after we saved The OZ, Azz and I we're walking by the lake when the storm hit I don't remember anything more other then waking in the arms of a handsome man with clear blue eyes. Since then I've fallen in love with Justin's crystal blue eye and big heart, he's the sweetest man I've ever met in all my years. Just before I approach the castle I adjust my pig tails and smooth the wrinkles in my dress which is very similar to the dress 'The Gray Gale' was wearing when I saw her. As I walked around to the back of the castle to the secret entrance I looked up to see Justin and Azcadelia passionately kissing on the balcony. It felt like my chest was ripping in two as I dropped the rose I brought I've never been in this much pain before I thought my sister had changed after the spirit of that evil witch had left her but then again what do I know! A hat by my secret door caught my attention as I walked over to it I saw a note addressed to me tucked in to the ribbon. I carefully unfolded it.

Dear DG,

I'm sorry for what I've done. I should have never said I loved you, when the truth was I was deeply in love with your sister Azcadelia  
-Love Justin  
P.S. Please deliver the hat to Hatter (David) and Alice, simply use the key I gave you to go through the looking glass, they live in The Manhattan Lofts, room 248-thanks dear

Was written in the most beautiful penmanship I'd ever seen, tears streamed down my face as I read the note, he doesn't love me and never did he was just using me to get to Azz was shaking in anger and sorrow how could he do this to me! As I look down at the key he talked about I know no matter how mad I was at him I loved him to much to not take the hat to the legendary Hatter and Alice.

**Ok thanks for reading plz review tell me what you think bad so-so I wanna know criticism is good if you don't kill us!=3 thanx**

**~HATTERS_GIRL13 and HATTER_FAN**


End file.
